Gold Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Gold Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the Eight Dragons, and is the dragon of the Lightning element. The Gold Dragon is found in Kefka's Tower along the path taken by the second party. As with the other dragons, it is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance release. First Battle The Gold Dragon is arguably the easiest to defeat after the Holy Dragon. It only attacks using Lightning-elemental attacks, so if all four characters are immune to or absorb Lightning, the battle is already won. The Thunder Shield, Minerva Bustier, and Paladin's Shield all provide the desired effects. If someone is not immune to or absorbs Lightning, the Gold Dragon's strongest attack is Thundaga, which it has to charge up to use. This still makes the battle incredibly easy. It can also use Thunder, Thundara, and Gigavolt. The Gold Dragon has a weakness to Water spells, so Strago's Aqua Breath and Tsunami Lores work well in this fight. In the Advance release the Flood spell is also very effective. If Shadow is in the party, throwing Tridents or Water Scrolls is useful. Edgar and Mog should use Jump attacks while equipped with the Trident. Otherwise the strong Flare and Ultima spells work well as always. It is also vulnerable to Berserk so it will only use physical attacks. Casting Vanish or summoning Phantom will make the party invincible. Second Battle As with the other dragons, the Gold Dragon is encountered again in the Dragons' Den. This time it negates magic spells and absorbs them similar to Runic. However, it will only have an effect on spells normally absorbed by Runic. The new Flood spell works well against the upgraded Gold Dragon, as it will not be absorbed and the dragon remains weak against Water attacks. The Gold Dragon still uses Lightning-elemental attacks but also uses powerful physical attacks. It often uses its special attack Mighty Claw to inflict Confuse, and when weak gains Protect status. The player is advised to bring a party of strong physical fighters like Locke, Cyan and Shadow to fight it. By slaying the Gold Dragon, the party receives Locke's ultimate weapon, the Zwill Crossblade, and gains access to the room Kaiser Dragon is in. An alternative strategy, is to fight against a normal group of monsters before fighting the Gold Dragon, have somebody on the party equipped with the Phantom Esper and quickly escape the battle. With this, the party will have the Vanish status, and as such, immune to every possible physical attack from the Gold Dragon, rendering it almost defenseless. AI Script First Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Gigavolt (33%) or Thunder (33%) or Thundara (33%) 2nd Turn: Gigavolt (33%) or Thunder (66%) 3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or Thunder (66%) If Gold Dragon has Reflect status: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) :2nd Turn: Target: Self ::Thundara (66%) or Thunder (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (100%) :4th Turn: Target: Self ::Thundara (33%) or Thunder (33%) or Nothing (33%) If attacked by "Attack": :If Var0 is not set: ::Increase Var36 by 1 ::If Var36 >= 4: :::If Var0 is not set: ::::Set Var0 ::::Display message: Gold Dragon begins storing energy... If attacked by "Magic": :If Var0 is not set: Thunder (33%) or Thundara (33%) If Var0 is set: :Increase Var3 by 1 If Var0 is set: :If Var3 >= 2: ::Unset Var0 ::Set Var36 = 0 ::Set Var3 = 0 ::Target: All Characters ::Thundaga (100%) If Character #1 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #2 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #3 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #4 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) Second Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) :Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) :Attack (66%) or Plasma (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Plasma (33%) :Attack (33%) or Mighty Claw (33%) or Plasma (33%) If HP <= 25600: :Gains Protect status :Mighty Claw (100%) If Gold Dragon has Protect status: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) ::Mighty Claw (100%) :2nd Turn: Mighty Claw (33%) or Plasma (66%) ::Wave Cannon (100%) If attacked by anything: :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Mighty Claw (33%) or Nothing (66%) Related enemies *Brachiosaur *Primeval Dragon *Shield Dragon *Red Dragon *Blue Dragon *Earth Dragon *Ice Dragon *Skull Dragon *Storm Dragon *Holy Dragon Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses